


Trick of the Light

by Ellesra



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She seemed so easy to read. And then she wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

The first time they met, it was in the same way Touka had met most other ghouls; the streets were empty except for the two of them, lined by buildings without windows. The blood of the former individual dripped from the killer’s hands. As Touka watched, the woman stuck a finger in her mouth, slowly pulling it out between her plumb lips.

Though those red eyes were completely shadowed, Touka knew they met hers as she stared. It was impossible not to be transfixed by the sight.

Her stomach rumbled. Gritting her teeth, she ignored it, knowing she could starve herself another week yet. It was a matter of trial and error, and she had gotten it down to an art.

“Would you like to share, little girl?” those bloodstained lips uttered, in such a mocking manner Touka knew she had no intention of actually doing so. She replied with a glare, composing herself as she stepped even closer.

“This isn’t your turf. I’ve been told you’ve been killing plenty in this area, and it has to stop.” Her body tensed, ready to spring forward or leap backward, all depending on what the other ghoul did.

A derisive laughter was not what she had expected.

“Like a little girl like you could stop me. You’re free to try.”

That day, Touka returned to her apartment beaten within an inch of her life.

It was also on that day that she learned the name of the Binge-eater, Kamishiro Rize.

—-

Rize kept coming to Anteiku. To start with, Touka found herself confused by the actions of the female ghoul. Soon, however, she became more and more convinced this was Rize’s way of claiming territory. There seemed nowhere in the 20th ward that Rize did not trample all over, making bodycounts as she pleased. Coming to Anteiku as well seemed just another way for her to make a mockery.

There was no way she would be rising to the bait again, however. Rize had proven her strength. Touka was no coward, but neither was she stupid. She could see when stepping into a battle would get her killed.

The woman had earned her territory, and Touka would not attempt to meddle further.

Even so, the constant looks the ghoul gave her as she worked grated on her. Hiding behind those books of hers, she probably felt all superior for reading things Touka would have a hard time enjoying, not to mention understanding.

All in all, the female ghoul made her feel vastly inferior. There weren’t many female ghouls in the area, and so, as it was, few to compare herself to. The only ones who frequented were Ryouko and Hinami, and the two of them weren’t the types to get in a fight. Nor were they people she would ever feel were comparative to her. Hinami was a child, and Ryouko was much older. Neither did they any sort of combat.

Comparing oneself to Rize was like comparing yourself to… God, she was rather bad at metaphors. Anyway, it was senseless, but even so it annoyed the hell out of her.

The only respite she had was Yoriko. The human was like a light, making it hard to see anything else when she was around. Although a light would blind you, while Yoriko was simply… Comfort.

“How is school, Touka-chan? You seem to have… Friends.” The cup clattered on the plate as she set it down. Rize looked up at her with knowing eyes.

The rage she felt could be compared to nothing else. It roared inside her, pushing at everything to just  _slit her throat rip her open make sure she can’t hurt anyone ever again_.

“If you do anything to her I swear to Kami I will-” and then she was interrupted, the ringing laughter even more infuriating than anything more she could have said.

Then, however, she felt herself visibly deflate at what Rize said next.

“I’m not interested in your cute little girlfriend. It is fun to see you puffed up, however.”

For the first time since meeting Kamishiro Rize, Touka recognized how genuine her smile was. It didn’t seem mocking at all.

It was a trick. She was certain it was a trick. Rize was a manipulator, nothing else. There couldn’t be a shred of good in such a nasty piece of work as her.

—-

The first time Rize kissed her, it was in one of the rooms on the second floor, gently cushioned by the sofa. Rize wasted no time climbing into her lap, and Touka, more of surprise than anything, reciprocated.

Before she knew it they had wasted ten minutes, and Rize left, giving one of her sly smiles as Touka waved, almost dazed by it all.

What had happened spun in her head many times over. It hadn’t been all that bad. At the same time, she was quite sure it was all to mess with her. Again. Rize seemed to enjoy doing so.

While she wasn’t sure that she wanted it all to continue, she found no particular reason not to, either.

She’d see where it all lead. Rize might tire of her anyway, so why not ride it out?

—-

The second time Rize kissed her was on the same day she went on that date with the other customer from Anteiku, Keniki-something. Touka had attempted to warn her that having Anteiku as her hunting ground was bound to be a bad idea, both for her and the shop. Rize rarely listened to others, however. Hopefully killed enough from all over to make up for it.

On the other side, she couldn’t help the sting of jealousy as she saw Rize speak with the guy. Rationally, she knew he’d be dead come evening. Even so, Rize had yet to ask  _her_  on a date. Though perhaps that was a blessing in disguise.

She saw them that night. She wanted to say something, to talk to Rize, anything. They were gone before she could, and she was left staring after them.

—-

Kaneki Ken. The one who would forever remind her of something that could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited at all. Haha, sorry about that.
> 
> For the kinkmeme. The prompt was rarepairs. And obviously it is, since the pairing didn't even come up in the pairing tags here.


End file.
